mencufandomcom-20200216-history
Madizi
, also a popular symbol for the Mencuan Element water.]] Madizi (singular: Madizi) are a race of humanoid creatures that inhabit many coastal regions of the continent of Tsominku. Their most notable magical traits are their affinity for water and associated magic, and their ability to transform into sirens, fish, and other aquatic and amphibious life. While some of their favourite forms include massive reptilian creatures resembling dragons, they are not the same as the creatures that the Shinzoka transform into. Despite this, the 'siren' form seems to be a local favourite, and as such, the race has gained the nickname of "sirens". Like the other shapeshifting races of Mencu, Madizi are considered a Vartiz Race. History Origins The Madizi descended from the Vartiz, a wild but proud race of people who took great pride in their different shapeshifting abilities. While none of them had power to the extent of the Jalenga, each of them possessed an inherent affinity for one of the six Mencuan Elements and an associated range of creatures into which they could transform at will. Gradually, the Vartiz divided into different clans based on elemental affinity, and those closely associated with the element water were the first Madizi. Not by chance, they were also the ones that could transform into sirens, fish, leviathans, and other similar creatures. 181st Age (Jalenga Wars) The Madizi have always been ambitious traders and capitalists, as their numerous coastal cities and port towns indicate. Their technologically-savvy natures had them develop a great deal of weapons and machines that they used as one of their many trades and exports. With a natural affinity for water, they migrated towards much of coastal Tsominku and claimed it as their own, with some of their cities of the most adept Madizi being fully under the water even. Many of Mencu's islands and archipelagos are also claimed by these people and have been under their control for centuries. During the Great Jalenga War, their primary contribution to the Serenza Coalition was mercenaries and arms, although they also sold numerous different weapons, equipment, and even war machines and siege equipment to the 64th Krippan Empire, a deal that benefitted both parties significantly. They suffered some of the fewest losses against the Jalenga during this war, and so remained prosperous even after it was over. 182nd Age (Post-Jalenga) After the war and the disappearance of the Jalenga, the Sayenzi Imperium crumbled in turn, and many of its coastal territories were reclaimed by the Madizi. Their cultural habits changed little in that time, and to this day they continue to lead Mencu in industry and technology, as well as often getting involved apolitically with numerous mercenary guilds and factions that will side with the highest bidder. Outside of Matsakan, the Madizi still have a formidable presence, with sizable populations in Koldia, Krippa, and Shahar-Eka in particular. While Matsakan does not represent the entire Madizi mindset, many of them are still ambitious capitalists and mechanists. As such, many of them have also found their way to Zulera City to seek their fortunes among Mencu's greatest and brightest. Since its founder was a Madizi, this attracted many more sirens than most other races, and therefore they currently make up the largest percentage of the population in Zulera City. Language and Religion Language Religion Biology Physical Appearance Lifespan, Age, & Population Transformations Stages 0 & 1 Stage 2 Stage 3 Variants Mainland Madizi Island Madizi Undersea Madizi Zaderic Madizi Roles in the Series See Also Category:Races of Mencu